


[AVG3|奇異鐵]Strong Fate

by lahorrorday



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahorrorday/pseuds/lahorrorday
Summary: #私設一堆#其實沒有看過漫畫、EMH、AA#對驚奇四超人的設定也一知半解#不知不覺越來越言情風格





	[AVG3|奇異鐵]Strong Fate

**Author's Note:**

> #私設一堆  
> #其實沒有看過漫畫、EMH、AA  
> #對驚奇四超人的設定也一知半解  
> #不知不覺越來越言情風格

「嘿！你回來了？！」有力的雙手支撐著他的身體，讓他不至於踉蹌後撲倒在地。

就像是回到泰坦星上，沐浴在宛如夕陽的橘紅色光芒中，那人率先伸出手接住了他，焦糖色的眼眸盛裝滿滿擔憂，細細打量著自己。

「我沒事。」如同再現般的回應，史傳奇有一秒懷疑自己真的回到不得不在泰坦星上面對薩諾斯的時候，這可是史傳奇眾多噩夢的其中一幕，儘管它伴隨著從未在地球上看過的景色，可也伴隨著從未遇過的恐懼。

「你下次可別再隨便做什麼實驗消失了，這明明不該你出馬。」東尼埋怨地不停抱怨，嘴裡碎唸著關於實驗的危險性及剝奪他探索的樂趣云云，但這都掩蓋不了他擔心的實際心情，或者說，史傳奇現在善於解讀人心，欲蓋彌彰對於他而言都不是問題。

里德待在旁邊，他已經尷尬好一陣子了，饒是他一個不懂與正常人相處之道的死宅科學家都覺得尷尬，這簡直沒眼看了，他的科學好夥伴、那個研究起來沒日沒夜沒朋友的東尼史塔克究竟去哪了？他想念蘇，明明這種時候蘇都會適當的來緩解他對於人類相處的尷尬情緒。

喔不，他原本能夠忍受的東尼史塔克，一堆破爛糟事都無法擋住他們對於科學的熱愛，也讓里德可以忍受這麽一個大活人待在自己的實驗室裡，但現在里德只想讓他們滾的越遠越好，別讓他的眼睛受到一輩子的傷害。

「所以，我們的實驗成功了嗎？」他清了清喉嚨，試圖彰顯自己的存在感，好在這對其實已經不小的情侶還體貼的記得有人在旁，沒至於沒心肝的遺忘他們忙了一整個大半年的實驗，他可期待結果許久了。

這事情其實得從一年前說起，別提那勞啥子的薩諾斯了，整一個彈指頭就把整個宇宙一半的人全弄沒了，這其中還包括他和蘇，沒有強尼和班，這讓他傷心許久，為什麼就挑選了他們倆個，難道是看不慣他們恩愛夫妻嗎？⋯⋯說遠了，總之，後來東尼史塔克挑重點說便是另一個宇宙的東尼史塔克此時正好跨越了宇宙屏障，來到了他們的宇宙，接著發現這等緊急情況，於是乎便綜合了兩個宇宙裡最強大的兩顆大腦，開始想辦法從根源解決事情。

說到這裡，里德又是一陣不得不捶心肝了，縱然東尼史塔克是個混帳，但那兩顆大腦聚在一起能激盪出來的玩意兒肯定是不同凡響，更別說是另一個宇宙的東尼史塔克甚至已經研究出跨越宇宙的方法，親自來到這個科技落後一大截的宇宙，直接證實了多年來無法確認的多重宇宙論點。

哎，好想談談另一個宇宙的M理論是否已經找到了突破點，這個突破點是否成為了穿越宇宙的基礎？在這個宇宙假定的M理論研究走向是否正確的？有諸多問題里德都想要向那位東尼史塔克請教，卻被這個東尼史塔克冷冷的回覆『他以後都不會再來了』。

好吧，他不來，我們就去找找看他們吧。里德可被激起心中研究的火焰，瘋狂的開始吸收新的量子理論，甚至是那位和史塔克不對盤的、現在正被通緝中的漢克皮姆他都試著想拜訪，據說他的量子研究已經達到無人可及的地步，看看那可大可小的蟻人，連鋼鐵人都還無法完全參透的量子力學，在漢克皮姆的手中簡直像是玩具，若是能夠得到他的一臂之力，這研究可是妥妥的往成功的路上邁進一大步了。

又扯遠了，其實里德也是聽東尼史塔克挑簡單地講，再自己慢慢推理及實驗後得出來的推論：這裡和那裡的東尼史塔克合作研發出了跨越時空的機器，本質上和時間寶石完全不是同一個理論，然後由這裡的東尼史塔克自己選擇一個有利的時間點進行跳躍，當然，從此點判定，屬於另一個宇宙的東尼史塔克應該不會受到另一個宇宙的時間跳躍影響，但這兩個宇宙彷彿相輔相成，當這裡的東尼史塔克跳躍回到某一個時間點回去時，另一個宇宙的東尼史塔克便消失了。

對此，某個記得所有事情發生經過的過去及未來的科學家表示：那個史塔克只是回到該回去的地方。

里德可是全身心都在反對他說的話，這可又是一個史塔克式的屁話，雖然他仍舊不清楚為何史塔克要阻止科學研究發展，他就不相信經過其他高科技的洗禮，自己所處的宇宙不能夠來場科技爆炸。

人類的求生欲、敵對心及防備心可是最強的，即便是對著曾經幫助過自己的同類，依舊能把對方看作是一個企圖消滅彼此的假想敵。

當他開始著手研究突破宇宙限制時，他一個人辛苦苦撐著經費及理論，尚未有任何幫手可以協助他，也對於他的想法嗤之以鼻（也是，包括他沒有人記得在這個宇宙曾經發生過的事情），在充滿瓶頸、幾乎絕望想要自棄時，那個參與過一切的科學家又說要幫自己一臂之力。

里德可沒有為此感天謝地，他以為他是要來搗亂破壞現有成果的。東尼史塔克，惡名昭彰，不論在哪一方面。

結果人家順從他的意思、甚至比他更投入更瘋狂的在研究，才導致實驗在短短半年有重大突破。

說起來真是一把鼻涕一把眼淚的，但還好里德並不是感性之人，自然不會抱著東尼史塔克感謝，那實在太掉價了，而且他也無法想像那種可怕的畫面。（可別忘他在這實驗中也是沒日沒夜的投入，蘇都托強尼帶話要跟他離婚了）

「成功的定義很難判定，我確實是到過其他宇宙了。」史傳奇被虛弱的攙扶出實驗機器，踉蹌的腳步完全不似剛步行進入機器中胸有成竹的魔法師，是的，對於待在機器這端的史塔克與他就是一瞬間的事，當魔法師進入機器，啟動後原先數據都如他們假設般平穩，可是下一刻數據大亂，就如同被別人重新設定一般跳成另一種他們從未設想過的數據，接著魔法師又出現了。

「那是什麼樣的感覺？你停留多久？有辦法和其他宇宙的人溝通嗎？」里德急切的詢問，被史塔克瞪了一眼，他扶著魔法師在雜亂的實驗室中唯一一張還稱得上是整潔的椅子坐下，史傳奇看起來都還沒緩過勁。

「其他宇宙們？」史塔克敏銳注意到史傳奇用詞中的複數，該死的在這短短時間內對於史傳奇來說又是多少年！？

「水，請。」史傳奇艱難的吐出話語，里德才注意到他的嘴唇乾裂如同許久未補充水分，應該說，他整個人看起來就像多日未進食那般狼狽，老天，他到底去哪了？

史塔克慌忙地拿隨手放置一旁的馬克杯，但他們這些咖啡如水在飲用的金剛不壞之身，一點都不能夠跟現在看起來一碰就會昏迷或是死掉的史傳奇比，所以史塔克果斷倒掉裡面不知道放置一段時間的咖啡後，從茶壺裡倒出已經不知道冷了多久的白開水。

史傳奇毫不在意的將遞來的水飲用下，里德不知道他平常是原本就不拘小節，或是真是渴得毫不挑惕，那雙佈滿整齊疤痕的雙手顫抖著，捧著的馬克杯看起來搖搖欲墜。

「好吧，現在你們想問什麼就問吧。」

魔法師肯定高估了自己的體力極限，他淡定的話語甫落下，坐在椅子上的身體便一軟，史塔克來不及接住的馬克杯滾落在地，摔碎了。

——

這次的實驗被闖入的至尊魔法師攪亂，實驗對象變成從來沒有參與設計的魔法師，可想而知主持實驗的兩位未來科學家腦袋到底有多麽被『科學』、『未來』摧殘。但就算里德真的被史傳奇那張可比天花亂墜還驚奇的嘴給說服了，史塔克可不，他也許不夠了解史傳奇，只是他知道這位守護著現實與幻象之間的那條線，絕不會隨意將自己的性命懸於未可知的實驗中。

那便是史傳奇透過時間寶石，看見了什麼。

做為有時間寶石可隨時作弊的魔法師，很可能在得知史塔克有個很危險的實驗時，便開始看起關於實現未來無數個可能性，這也是讓他恨得牙癢癢的原因，你說科學家慇慇懃懃試著每個可能性、調整無數次數據，就為了一個可能成功或者失敗的結果，但這傢伙作弊到把所有實驗可能性看過後就能夠找到最直接成功的辦法。

他曾經為了這個想法而惡狠狠的在史傳奇的鎖骨上咬出一個瘀青許久未退的咬痕，而被咬的疼出淚水的史傳奇則是讓他十倍奉還，哭得一把鼻涕跟眼淚求著史傳奇進來，讓他得到紓解。

當然，作為一個至尊魔法師，史傳奇還是很有職業素養，該講的不該講的一個也沒透露，任憑史塔克使出渾身解數也表明為了時間連續性及宇宙規律，絕不會為了科技大爆炸而說出至關事物。

好吧，那該做實驗，該失敗的失敗，成功的話也是史塔克自己的天才和努力所致，跟這個只會談虛幻不實的魔法世界一點關係也沒有。

可偏偏，他總愛帶著這些尚未無法證實的魔法攪亂他的科學，然後讓自己落到不可控的下場，至少對於東尼史塔克來說，他沒有把魔法計算在實驗的變數中。

他想狠狠揍這個比他更不愛牌理出牌的人，但這人現正躺在病床上，照醫師的說法便是營養不良、體力透支所造成的昏迷，好好打個點滴補充體力也就差不多了，但他害怕的是突破膜到其他宇宙所產生的代價會有不可知的影響。

「你到底在想什麼⋯⋯」充滿挫折，完全不是史塔克的風格，但是他無法控制自己的情緒。

「在想你要看到什麼時候⋯⋯？」沙啞、乾澀的破鑼嗓音緩緩響起，一字一句彷彿難以完成。

哎，老梗了。史塔克嘆口氣，過去探望著終於清醒的人。

「怎麼？有什麼不舒服嗎？」

「一直被一道刺眼的目光盯著，你能睡得安穩？」

「說得一副我沒被盯過一樣。」他敢說他在睡覺的時候，史傳奇利用法術靈魂脫離身體，也許正在讀書，也許無所事事一直盯著他看著，他認定後者次數肯定比較多，史塔克不需要自信，這從來都是事實。

「雖然審問病人很不道德，但我還是要問你，你穿過膜後，到過多少的宇宙？」道德和他扯不上關係，他想倒杯水給史傳奇喝，可醫師明令禁止了不准，只得以點滴補充體力（說起來他東尼史塔克什麼時候要聽過醫師的話了？這都是被曾經是醫師的史傳奇逼的。）

史傳奇又閉上眼睛，顯得虛弱模樣，史塔克氣得牙癢癢，卻無可奈何，任誰都看得出來這位前醫師現在只是在裝昏迷來逃避，忍得他不住酸溜溜道：「既然你還要繼續昏迷，讓我只好先去處理里德留下來的問題了。」實際上他在陪護期間仍然沒有閒著，拿著他的平板及眼鏡和星期五不斷處理聯合國、羅斯議員丟過來的白癡問題，期間只有他的科學好夥伴提出的建設性問題才讓他覺得這世界還是有救的。

他可不是作勢，真起身要離開病房，才打開病房房門的鎖，就聽到身後一道嘆息，他只回頭挑著眉毛看微微探起身的病人，史傳奇面無表情，那雙包容了無限宇宙及次元的雙眼深沉望著他，讓史塔克不由得發出一聲輕笑。

他們的默契可不是日積月累形成，也不是一夕之間被巨大壓力培養出來的短暫交集，他們已經足夠了解，但也保持相當距離，強烈的連結在他們之間起說不清的效應，確實在那，又無法形容，足以一個眼神便知道彼此。

史塔克走回床旁，脫掉已經發皺的西裝外套，掀開病人的棉被便不顧意願地直接窩在病人的旁邊，還好史塔克指定的VIP病房裡的病床特別加大，床墊躺起來脊椎也不會特別痠痛，擠兩個人也沒太大的壓力。

「我還在想要怎麼開始描述。」

「就照你平常那種神神叨叨的方式說就好。」唔，躺下來後就開始有些想睡，史塔克帶著鼻音不動聲色的吐槽，他頭上的髮旋被人輕柔觸摸著，史傳奇用更輕柔的語氣說道：「也還好你聽得懂。」

氣氛與語言都停頓許久，才聽到史傳奇開始講述他的經歷，因為史塔克已經陷入了半夢半醒之間，這些話語彷彿都離他一段距離，顯得悠長而神秘。

「我在阿迦莫多之眼裡看見，你和另一個史塔克，另一個史塔克比你高上許多，但你們兩個都同樣聰明，所以想出了拯救整個宇宙的辦法，而我當初所看到的可能性確實有效，你是那個最大勝面的關鍵。」

「不必強調身高，你搞錯重點了。」史塔克的聲音慵懶得黏糊在一起，即使是責唸，也已經失去該有的氣勢。

「好吧好吧，我的錯。」但史傳奇仍溫柔的道了歉，一隻大手帶著不易覺察的顫抖輕輕撩撥著他的髮絲，他繼續說明：「但你們的行動太過冒險，我沒想到居然能夠成功。」

「嗯，史塔克向來是對的。兩個史塔克可以完成任何事。」他像是唸標語般的語氣，讓史傳奇都沒脾氣了，「我很想知道，你們是怎麼決定讓自己倒流時間，改變時間軸的？」

這其實也沒什麼，史塔克迷糊想著，有大腦的都想得出來穿越時空回到錯誤發生的時候，一個人的人生中，總有些人有些事情會讓你作夢都想要回到過去改變一切的。

他回到地球後，被滿目瘡痍嚇得幾乎回不了神，但他很快振作精神，並且假裝自己不在意他親愛的小辣椒是不是沒被挑選掉，克制自己不要讓多餘的情緒毀掉他必須扛起一切的決心，這整件爛事中最幸虧的便是羅斯議員被『天擇』了，少個人在他耳邊吵吵鬧鬧，讓他的注意力集中了不少。

當他還在徬徨、還在想辦法時（他必須說明那些在瓦干達奮戰的前戰友們，可沒打算在短時間內回來），另一個宇宙的東尼史塔克突破了時空限制性，突破膜來到他們這個宇宙。

那宛如帶著天降般，他看著熟悉又不像是自己打造的戰甲，那裡頭裝了一個他從未見過卻熟悉的人。

想當然耳，他們經歷了一段短暫的磨合期，事實上他沒當場表演呼吸困難已經很給『自己』面子了，當另一個史塔克終於摸清這個宇宙所發生的事後，幾乎是厭惡地混雜奇妙情緒，說明在他們那邊的薩諾斯可沒有這麼『偉大』的想法，一切惡事只是為了討他追求的人開心。

比較了兩邊所發生過的事情後，另一個東尼史塔克，他不得不說，即使是他自己，也覺得另一個東尼史塔克遠比自己來得沉穩，他淡然說出另一個宇宙另一種內戰，那情緒感染了他，宛如自己親身經歷過的慘烈，就算如此，當他說出自己這宇宙的內戰後，高的那個史塔克也只是禮貌的抬了抬一側眉毛，沒多做評價。（他們都清楚知道自己不能碰的點，當然他也承認了自己確實高不過那個科技知識遠過於他、經歷創傷比他多、能夠禮貌的隱藏自己情緒的東尼史塔克。）

有了另一個宇宙的科技知識作為基礎，兩個史塔克很快就發明出了能夠回到指定時間點的機器，這不是布朗博士的時光機器，他們研究時間寶石的機轉，分析突破時間連續性的方法，比起靠著速度來突破時空的時光機器，史塔克們的發明顯然較不需要其他的動力，應該說，確實需要極大的動力來啟動，但這件事情只需要他的核能反應爐便能搞定。

『當你回到過去後，這條時間線便會消失，也就是說，我不會來過，你我不曾遇見。』沉穩的東尼史塔克提醒他，他也忍不住回道：『我只是消失在這個時間軸，並且在時間分歧點開創另一個分歧線，從時間連續性來看，你我仍是遇見的。』

『是啊，所以這個宇宙將會陷入薩諾斯得逞，又沒有東尼史塔克解決問題的窘境。』他看到高的那個神祕一笑，還來不及回應，就被按下開關傳送到了他們設定的時間點——洛基來到地球的前夕。

這和宇宙間互穿不一樣，是同個宇宙的時間線飛躍，所以史塔克避著所有人，同時也避著這個時間點的自己，開始做出一連串的改變。

他潛入神盾局航空母艦作為守衛的人員、趁著洛基大亂整個母艦上的人時，偷偷換走了空間寶石。而後為了其他寶石，開始四處奔走，打聽和偷取，然後躲躲藏藏的生活。

史塔克想過，既然都已經要改變時間流了，那為什麼不把那些爭議、充滿缺憾的事件提早告知這個時間流的史塔克，然後讓自己早點預防？可他想了想，認為現在的自己還太過充滿衝勁，如果他劇透了未來，很有可能造成的結果便是這充滿衝勁的年輕史塔克，會以更偏激的做法來阻止事情發生。（而他不確定到時候發生了他無法掌控的事件後，他還能不能存在？）

他痛苦的抉擇，讓這些事情繼續發生，讓這個史塔克、復仇者聯盟繼續歷經考驗，儘管他已經知道考驗不起。神盾局必然的覆滅、復仇者聯盟必然的內戰，一刀一刀、一幕一幕重現，而彼時他正在躲避轉為地下的神盾局探員追捕。

等到他回過神、喘口氣後，他才發現自己已經收集到了空間、力量寶石，心靈寶石安穩地在幻視頭上，而時間寶石在紐約巫師那傢伙手上，現實及靈魂寶石仍是下落不明。

這可是極大風險，薩諾斯隨時都會帶領他的兵團入侵地球，而現在他們的武力他不確定是否贏得過薩諾斯，唯一的機會便是搶先薩諾斯集合寶石，讓所有禍源斷頭。

更何況，他不確定要在什麼時間跳躍，回到這個時間流的未來。而且有極大的可能性是，他改變了這個宇宙應有的走向，創造了新的時間流，而原先他來的那條時間流仍然存在，所以他的努力只不過是證實一場分歧時間流、新創宇宙的實驗，他回歸的時間流依舊是殘破不堪。

太多機會及太多可能性，讓這些年來始終躲躲藏藏的史塔克決定去找某個可以看見未來及過去的巫師，順便和他演練及劇透一下未來。

東尼史塔克已經被歲月還有憂慮打擊的頭髮開始斑白，這幾年躲藏的生活自然不是過的很好，形態比起以往更加消瘦，故奇異博士第一次見到他時，一度認不出他便是那個鼎鼎有名的東尼史塔克，雖然，他的確不是。

在他說明來意及動機後，史傳奇立刻使用時間寶石跳躍時間觀看未來的無限可能性，而史塔克太累了，聖所靜謐的空間讓他昏昏欲睡，所以他不由自主地在史傳奇表演空中飄浮時，在紐約至聖所大廳的那張沙發上睡了一會兒。

這是他幾年來最好的一場睡眠，不再擔心未來如何，也不必警覺是否有神盾局及九頭蛇特務的襲擊，因為現在有史傳奇跟他一起扛著，他終於能夠偷一點小憩時刻。

『嘿，史塔克。』一個柔軟的觸感推擠著他的手臂，使他從昏沈的夢鄉清醒，身體重得不像是自己的，他定眼一看，原來是史傳奇站在他旁邊，而柔軟的觸感正是來自於他披在身後忠心耿耿的戰袍。

『什麼？你已經看完未來的可能性了嗎？』尚無法用科學證實的斗篷脫離史傳奇，將他扶坐了起來，使他有點，嗯，受寵若驚。

『你的到來使得宇宙有了分歧點，所以要使宇宙回歸正確的時間線，我看了一億四千五百萬種可能性，其中共有五十種可能性可以引導宇宙回歸。』

『至少方法多。』比起那種唯一的可能成功的方法，這次史傳奇給予他的答案他可接受，也願意去試。對於他而言，他為了改變這最終結果，已經犧牲掉太多太多了，就算這次史傳奇跟他說讓宇宙之後回歸常態性便是消滅多餘的東尼史塔克，他也會毫不猶豫的殺掉自己。

高的那個東尼史塔克，在多年前對著他的神祕一笑，這些年的躲藏生活讓他開始思考起那抹笑的意義。他承認他的經歷與思維比不上高的那位，但磨難和艱辛讓他熬出了無比堅韌信心，比起回到地球後充滿惶恐的時候，即使現在最後死路一條，東尼史塔克也毫無後悔。就像他之前所得到的一頓安穩的睡眠，他現在心靈異常平靜地接受自己將有的結果。

也該是時候了，他孤軍奮戰了那麼久。

『其他的寶石——』

史傳奇示意了一個噤聲，接著擺了一個他沒看過的手勢，他感受周圍的空氣突然一遍，至聖所仍是原來的模樣，但他知道這裡不是方才他們所待的至聖所。

『這裡是鏡空間，算是空間中另外再隔絕出來的世界，這裡說話比較安全。』史傳奇一語帶過，但他看到坐在沙發上已經兩鬢斑白的史塔克露出感到興致的眼神，與方才截然不同歷盡滄桑後的委靡神情，彷彿他這句話為他注入了一股生機。

他不知道這個史塔克在他所來到的未來經歷過什麼，即便他現在使用阿迦莫多之眼回溯過去，也無法看到原來的自己和史塔克經歷的過去，而他竟有些嚮往著和這個史塔克一起並肩，並且遺憾原未來自己的選擇。

『空間和力量寶石交給你，其他寶石我無法找尋了，心靈寶石就在幻視身上，但要等到這邊的史塔克把它從幻視身上分離後才能給你。』他將貼身蒐藏的寶石遞給了史傳奇，宛如交辦了一件大事後鬆了口氣，隨即往後倒在沙發上，全身疲勞湧上，讓他情不自禁眼眶溢滿了淚水。

『你已經把事情和他說了？』他第一次看到魔浮斗篷與他人親近，它輕輕將自己蓋在史塔克身上，而後者則驚奇的輕柔撫摸著斗篷一角。

『是啊，這可是我們史塔克獨有的交談方式，他還不知道所有事情，只不過我讓他提前做好準備。』史塔克永遠讓自己有退路，永遠讓自己從絕境中開闢出一條即使充滿荊棘，仍然可供他前行的路途。

『說說你看到的那些可能性吧，其中有多少種是關於我們打敗薩諾斯的？』被斗篷裹得暖暖的，史塔克又開始睡意襲上。

史傳奇坐到他身旁，原本尚未寬敞的沙發立即窄了一半，史塔克歪斜靠在沙發上，剛好靠向史傳奇的方向，兩人之間幾乎僅隔了一隻史塔克出品的平板，互相感受著從對方身上散發似有若無的溫度。

至聖所就算鮮有人煙，裡面的氣氛仍舊溫暖，史塔克就在這幾年未曾感受到的溫度中昏昏欲睡，讓他無法分辨到底是因為心頭卸下龐大壓力所致的輕鬆，或是至聖所裡溫暖的氣氛弄得他一點防備心皆無，至少在這個鏡空間中他不須再擔心外界的紛紛擾擾，如果有機會，他可要好好研究一下這又是什麼科學理論在背後偽裝成魔法。

他聽著魔法師的分析，渾噩地失去了意識。

良久，史傳奇撤出了鏡空間，只剩下他一人及飄在半空中空落落的魔浮斗篷。

他感受著仍然殘留在肩頭上史塔克的餘溫，心中已經堅定未來將要往何種發展，他回味著當史塔克真正睡著時輕輕靠在他身上的重量，那一刻，他錯覺自己與他的心念同步，那般寧靜的感受充盈心頭，乃至史塔克在他眼前緩緩消失後，他也明白，有一段路他必須自己走，幸好，未來仍會有史塔克相伴。

——

時間修正後，薩諾斯沒有如願所償，他與他的手下們嚐到失敗的苦果，復仇者聯盟久違的在公眾前合體，使得復仇者聯盟的聲勢來到了頂峰，即便上頭有索科維亞協議壓著，東尼史塔克也知道這次有更多可跟政府周旋的空間，前提是他們一群『逃犯』得先配合一下原先監禁的條例。

蟻人已經刑期已滿，鷹眼仍尚在史塔克安排的公寓中服刑，但至少表現良好的話，他也可以幫忙爭取緩刑等等因素，畢竟當時鷹眼是處于退休情況，照理說不適用於索科維亞協議。

發現事情異常順利的不尋常，即使現在大部分困擾著他的問題都已經在一條條解決中，但史塔克的內心仍感到相當不安，這幕後是否又有未知名人士正在籌謀什麼？或者說有隱藏人士在背後推動這一切，也許事態並不像是他想的那麼盡在掌控之中？

種種憂慮積於他的內心，加上外在忙碌政府、神盾局重建、史塔克工業發展、未來復仇者後續走向，都讓他日漸憔悴。他讓所有的復仇者，不管新舊，都讓他們回到基地，這也代表以他的身份無法時常出現在基地裡。

每當他出現時，汪達的僵硬、羅傑斯緊繃的姿態、巴恩斯的愧疚讓原本算是和諧的氣氛凍結，幾次下來他便開始假借忙碌而不再出現在復仇者基地裡，嚴格來說，他當初應聘時，也只是得了個顧問的位置，現在就應該回歸到顧問正常的工作，不再對他們勞心勞力才是。

小辣椒對這個決定簡直是贊同到不能再贊同，開始將一堆原本壓在自己身上的重擔塞回給史塔克的行程中，企圖已排除掉所有跟復仇者有關的行程。對於她而言，東尼史塔克可以不再是那個傷痕累累也要擋在所有人面前的鋼鐵人，他可以作回他最喜愛的科學家身分，沈浸在實驗室裡，甚至是作回那個沒有良心的軍火商，也遠比現在來的快樂，她未曾和他推心置腹說過這些內心話，這些都是他的逆鱗，如果提出來，等於再次否認了他所有的努力與改變。

所以有一段時間，史塔克知道自己很忙碌，忙到沾到床便能累得睡著，卻往往睡不到幾個小時便要起床接著做事，他以為自己能夠完美適應（畢竟往年來他的生活便是如此），但他發現自己不知道因何而忙，沒有目標地只靠著小辣椒幫他安排的行程一件接著一件，他心裡清楚，他親愛的小辣椒把所有有關復仇者的事項排除，卻沒有多說什麼。

他的忙碌、形容憔悴，即便是他專用的化妝師都無法幫他遮掩，每一次的上鏡頭都能讓民眾看到明顯這位超級英雄的衰落。

「你需要一個休息。」就這樣，一個夜晚的時間，小辣椒獨斷的決定，便把他趕去了她安排的酒店裡。

所以現在東尼史塔克端著一杯白蘭地，獨自一人站在酒店房間的落地窗前，完全不是自己的主意，好吧，給自己一杯白蘭地是他擅自主張的，放鬆就要好好的，他不介意暫時做回一次放蕩的東尼史塔克。

所以他在灌完一瓶白蘭地，不醒人事倒在床上時，這完全在他的意料之中。

當東尼史塔克帶著宿醉後的劇烈頭痛醒來時，他一點也不習慣，因為他許久未曾喝的如此爛醉，同時做了場似假非真的夢境。

夢境裡他沒打敗薩諾斯，遇見了另一個宇宙的史塔克，跳躍時間軸然後改變過去⋯⋯這聽起來真像是他東尼史塔克會做的事情。

而在最後的最後，他帶著一身疲憊與厭倦闖進了紐約至聖所，交代完任務後便好好的補了一場眠，他感受得到至聖所那套老舊沙發的溫暖，也記得魔浮斗篷披在身上，而他最後似乎靠向了一個溫暖的熱源⋯⋯儘管這個熱源有點碦人。

一場夢，如此真實，宛如自己活過那些艱難的每一年。

當一陣劇烈的充脹感略過他精貴的腦袋後，他才定眼看到坐在他旁邊的人。

嗯，他不是在酒店嗎？為什麼現在他身處的位置是一處破破爛爛顯然很不史塔克風格的房間裡？而且為什麼奇異博士會坐在他旁邊？！

奇異博士淡然坐在床旁的椅子上閱讀厚重的書籍，他眉眼未曾抬起看向從床上坐起的史塔克，專注宛如房間內只有他一人。

「嘿！」乾啞如火燒，史塔克企圖引起那人的注意。

史傳奇緩慢闔上書，他正視著史塔克，勾起一抹微笑：「歡迎來到卡瑪泰姬。」

——

史傳奇擁著他得來不易的愛人，史塔克已經窩在他的懷裡沈睡了，那些眼眶下的陰影及疲累，他都看在眼裡。

史塔克最終沒有聽到他用阿迦莫多之眼看到什麼未來，及他在其他宇宙發生的事情，他囈語似地大概說完自己的經歷後，就耐不住夢鄉舒適的召喚。

其實他只看到了史塔克失落地從機器中走出，後來便是無止盡的惡夢，比以往更加瘋狂的製造保護地球的新興科技，將自己所有體力及能量消耗殆盡，沒有任何人可以阻止，小辣椒、哈皮、羅迪都無法勸說他激進的行動，直到他開始踩到美國隊長派的底線，兩方好不容易緩和的關係又日益緊張，最後爆發了兩派間的戰爭。

兩方的戰爭擴及到全世界，民眾開始自主性組織起反對超級英雄，意圖消除所謂超級英雄及其包含在內的非人類，而這個世界最終變得傷痕累累，即使沒有薩諾斯、即使沒有無限手套，這個世界仍然會被人類所毀滅。

要避免這個未來，只能讓機器無法運作，或是由另一個人來當執行者，而史傳奇知道史塔克絕不可能放棄實驗，他有他的堅持，只是他還無法了解他在堅持什麼，所以，他決定，讓他自己來當實驗者。

這其中當然耍了些小戲把，讓自己成為實驗者可不是個很好的決定，但總比讓史塔克被毀滅身心要來的好多了。

他跨越了許多宇宙，看到了一個又一個相似卻又截然不同發展的地球，每一個復仇者聯盟都保衛著地球，有些成員他認識、有一些的則是他從未見過，甚至有一些他從未想過的發展，例如被追殺的冬兵戰士成為了美國隊長第二任，又或者是一個宇宙的東尼史塔克是個女性，還和美國隊長結婚了，或者是東尼史塔克同時是科學家、卻又是至尊魔法師擔任紐約至聖所的支柱。不管是哪個宇宙，史傳奇發現史蒂夫羅傑斯與東尼史塔克皆有某種關係上的牽扯，曾經在一起、正在在一起、結婚、離婚各種階段都有，然而這也包含了他所處的宇宙中，他們倆的關係。

但他所到過的那些宇宙中，沒有任何一個史傳奇和史塔克有所謂夥伴關係更深一層的進展，最多最多，也只是史塔克逼他承認他們是有品味的鬍子兄弟。

只有這個宇宙裡，他和史塔克相識，並且有更近一步的發展。

史傳奇回想起他到過的其中一個宇宙，那裡的史塔克便是突破跨越宇宙與這裡的東尼交談的那位較高者，他見到史傳奇來到，微微露出驚訝的表情，卻穩重的與他道好。

『我還以為會是他來。』高的那個史塔克正在維修自己的裝甲，那和他的東尼所產的完全不同。

『他不能來，後果會很嚴重。』

『他不可能放棄自己的好奇心，除非勸他的人對他來說很重要，或者是你使了小手段？』

『你都說是一些小手段，當然不會對他造成傷害。』史傳奇聳肩，他感覺這個幾乎與他平視的史塔克氣場上幾乎能夠壓制他，即使他只是從容的坐在他的椅子上。

『所以他成功了。』

『順利阻止了。』

史塔克沒有回應，他知道“自己”會不擇手段達到必須完成的事情。

工作間一時無語，史傳奇思考了一陣子才提出：『如果我處在的宇宙是修改過的時間線，那麼原本時間線的宇宙發展呢？』

『沒有東尼史塔克、沒有會為地球現實犧牲的奇異博士，你以為能怎麼辦？』

他們結束了一段不甚愉快的談話，史傳奇又被機器的力量拉扯入其他宇宙，但未曾到過被改變的那個宇宙中。

回到機器時，他感覺自己體力、能量都被抽乾，疲累不堪，跌跌撞撞走出機器，卻累得意識不清。

他可以理解為什麼東尼史塔克要那麼努力建造這個實驗，他想要證實、想要知道原本的宇宙的結果，但沒想到被他臨門一腳阻止了。

史傳奇擁著他的戀人，所有宇宙中獨屬於他的東尼史塔克，暗自決定編造個謊言讓東尼好好的放心，儘管他根本不會信，但至少、至少，心理上能有個慰藉也好。

他沉思著，跟著東尼的呼吸頻率緩緩入睡，這一次，他們不帶著世間紛擾，好好休息。

——有些宇宙，我們互不相識；有些宇宙，我們錯身而過；另一些宇宙，我們認識，卻毫無交集；另一些宇宙，你愛著別人，而我也愛著別人；唯獨這個宇宙，在這個世界，我們相識，並且相戀。


End file.
